Establish the specificity of antigens which exist on human tumors utilizing the cellular immunity test with particular attention to those associated with possible oncogenic viruses. Study the epidemiology of cellular immunity to these virus associated tumor antigens. Study the linkage of HL-A antigens to susceptibility to tumors. Perform HL-A testing for other VCP investigators as directed by the Project Officer.